The Checklist
by itsLALA
Summary: He had only 6 important tasks to perform before he left for good. 6 simple tasks that would be in her memory for as long as she lived. Losing her best friend wasn't nearly as hard as movies illustrated it to be. - Story better than summary. - 6 Chapters. -Implied Austin/Ally romance.
1. To Make Somebody Smile Through Sadness

**The Checklist**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 1

To Make Somebody Smile Through Sadness

* * *

**Something new! It's a sad 6 part story. But it'll be really good, so please read on. It will start to make more sense as the story develops. **

**Songs I've used, Kelly Clarkson- "Because of You"**

* * *

It wasn't rare that Austin Moon made his best friend smile. She, Allyson Dawson, was his best friend after all. It was his job to make her smile. Though, he couldn't remember when he made her smile through her sadness. As her best friend it was his duty to assure she smiled 24/7 and that included through her sadness as well.

This moment was the perfect opportunity!

Ally and Dallas got together at Trish's Quinceañera many years ago. They've been together for 4 years, and if you were good at math you'd understand that meant 1,460 (One thousand, four hundred and sixty) days of complete anger, jealousy and envy from a certain blonde male. He wanted a happy relationship like Ally and Dallas.

But what was more than that, he wanted a happy relationship with Ally.

His chance had come but he knew he couldn't take it. If he did he knew shortly following, heartache and regret would soon rear its ugly head and he wanted anything but that. Especially with the type of condition he was in he knew the inevitable would happen whether he wanted it to or not.

August 7, 2012- he'd remember that day for the rest of his life. If you understood, there was a lot of irony in that last sentence.

It was a hot summer afternoon and he hadn't been expecting company, so when his best friend burst through his bedroom door he was a little more than surprised, especially since she was crying.

"What's wrong?"

That's all he had to see, a frown on his best friend's face and he knew she was hurting. That's all it took for his protective side to go into overdrive.

She hadn't really said anything, well in total honesty; she hadn't said anything at all! She just sat there, on his bed her back to him as he sat behind her, holding her in his arms, tightly around her waist.

It wasn't odd at all.

He knew she just needed comfort more than anything and he was going to give her just that. It would kill him, no pun intended, knowing Ally was hurting and no one made a move to console her, when he was gone. She'd have no one to turn too, Trish wasn't helpful due to her rude and not as understanding nature, and Dez was just hopeless. He shook his head at the rather upsetting thought and he glanced at her tear streaked face.

As her best friend he felt he was performing his duty correctly, but as the 19 year old man that wanted nothing more than to just kiss her and call her his own, he felt like he was failing. He never quite understood as to why God had given him a life like this. Why did he have to be given this horrible curse that would only hurt the ones he loved so deeply in the end?

His heart clenched at how broken her voice sounded.

"He dumped me."

At that moment he hadn't wanted anything more than to cause pain to the stupid boy who had hurt his best friend, his potential wife. Who was he kidding? He wasn't going to make it that long.

"He has been cheating on me for the last year of our relationship. 4 years Austin! I gave him everything!" He only wished she hadn't told him that, he didn't want to hear about the heartless bastard that not only cheated on the girl he was supposed to love but once he found out that he been caught he panicked and dumped her instantly.

That's not how you show someone you love them, call him old fashioned.

It was as though Ally was reading his mind; she shook her head against his chest. She pulled away from his embrace and a look of panic washed over her features.

It was as if she was trying to send him a message through their eye contact and normally he would have picked up on the message she was trying to send, any other day he would have picked it up 2 seconds later. But for once, he couldn't understand what she was saying or trying to say; there were too many emotions going around in her eyes, she felt too many things for him to pinpoint anything she was trying to get out.

"I didn't," she voiced softly, "I never slept with him."

And he couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. He could easily lie and say the only reason he was relieved was because Ally was his best friend almost like a sister, and thinking of her engaging in coitus was like imagining his grandmother in her birthday suit, it was wrong. It shouldn't happen, ever.

But who was he kidding? He knew there was only one reason he was relieved, and no matter how many times he told himself that he couldn't love the girl looking at him with big, brown, pleading eyes the more he found himself falling deeper for her. He wanted nothing more than to reach out, cup her face with his bigger hands and place his lips on hers, gently. He knew that he shouldn't and he wouldn't. No matter how much he wanted to give into his own selfish urges, he always put Ally's feelings ahead of his own. He couldn't hurt her like he wanted to.

He let a small smile grace his lips for her own benefit and he let his hand travel to her arm and stroke it length wise and he spoke softly, "Good, because he's a complete dickhead."

He heard her let a throaty chuckle escape from her mouth and she looked into his eyes for a mere 3 seconds before she got out of the bed and walked towards his small keyboard. He would have gotten something bigger but his room wasn't big enough to hold a grand piano. He didn't mind, he didn't need anything too flashy. He always had Sonic Boom to go to, that place was filled with instruments.

She sat down on his office chair and hit a key, it hung in the air. It was off; she cleared her throat and tried again, this time it came out almost angelically. She gave a small grin as she opened her mouth, she wasn't afraid of singing in front of Austin or Dez or Trish anymore. Dez and Austin has been her friend for almost 6 years now and Trish and her were friends since the end of time. Don't get her wrong, she was still completely terrified of public declarations but not when she had her three best friends by her side.

_- Because of you, I never strayed too far from the sidewalk._

_- Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

_- Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me._

_- Because of you, I am afraid._

_- I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes._

_- I'm forced to fake; a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life._

_- You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain._

_- And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing! _

_- Because of you, I try my hardest to forget everything._

_- Because of you, I don't know how to let anyone else in. _

_- Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty! _

_- Because of you, I am afraid._

He knew she sang beautifully, he knew that she had the passion to sing whatever song she wanted and it would fill her vocals with such grace and flow so smoothly out of her mouth. But still, he was rendered speechless when he heard the free lyrics spill from her lips. He knew she hadn't written this song down, he saw the gears in her head turn as she thought of lyrics to fit her state right now and he was genuinely proud of her.

He has never heard her sing with such passion before and he was happy to say he was probably the first person ever to hear her sing like this. He knew the lyrics affected her deeply, because he saw the sadness in her eyes and the tears on her cheeks and he wanted to stretch over and wipe them away but she was too far. He switched gears and decided to use his words,

"I felt like you were singing this to me."

And that's when it happened, she dropped her hands from the keyboard and locked eyes with him. Through the tears and the sadness, he saw her cheeks rise and her teeth glimmer. She gave him a genuine smile.

**Check**.


	2. To Be Fearless

**The Checklist**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 2

To Be Fearless

* * *

**Songs I've used, Keisha Buchanan- "Fearless"**

* * *

- _You got a devil on your shoulder, inviting me in; but he won't win. _

_- 'Cause I'm fearless, I'm not afraid to be alone._

_- It's over, why? Because I did something wrong. _

_- Love me when I'm gone._

He sang silently to himself.

He couldn't help but let the tears fall from his eyes, he promised himself he wouldn't cry over his condition anymore. He just couldn't help it though, it hurt knowing you were going to leave your best friend behind to fend for their selves. He wanted to stay; he wanted to be with her.

But he knew he couldn't, it wasn't fair that others died of this and just because he was rich he could jump the waiting list and get cured. He wouldn't have it that way, that's why when the doctor asked him if he would like to go under surgery he said no. He regretted saying no, everyday, but he knew he done it for a reason.

Obviously he was meant to have this, that's the only reason why he had this condition. He was supposed to reach out and make others lives easier, even if that meant taking his own.

"Austin, don't cry please."

Austin looked at his mother, Mimi. She had taken it the hardest. Her son was months away from getting buried, her only son. When they were told that Austin was diagnosed she was so close to fainting.

His father didn't take it as hard; it was like he already knew. Austin was distant from everyone around him for a week, he couldn't grasp the concept of being a patient. Ever since that year, he had frequent trips to the hospital to check up on himself.

His condition didn't get any better, it started to spread.

That's when Austin let the fact, he was going to die, take over. He knew he couldn't stop it, and he knew he had to stop singing and focus on what really mattered.

When he told his friends he was going to stop singing, and he did, they didn't question him. They saw that something was bothering him and he was thankful that for once they were understanding and there for him. He never told them anything about his condition, no one outside of his family knew. He knew they would feel sympathetic for him and treat him differently if they knew. He didn't want that, he wanted his last few months on Earth to be normal.

"I'm sorry mom."

He wiped his tears and looked up at the building in front of him, it was tall, boring and there was a scent of death lingering in the air. He hated hospitals.

He looked down into the book he carried everywhere with him, his checklist was in that book and he only had 1 out of 6 things crossed off.

He unbuckled himself and stepped out of his mother's car, this would be the second checkup in the last 3 weeks and no matter how many times he'd come to the hospital he hated it, even more. He couldn't get over the feeling that the more he went to the hospital the better the chance of Ally finding him here and her questioning him until he came clean.

He held his head low and walked straight into the building with reluctance.

The doctors and receptionists knew of him and they knew who he was, they all felt bad for him and that's exactly what he wanted to escape. He hated feeling like he was special, he wasn't; he had a condition that almost, maybe, 30% of the world had. His, just didn't want to go away.

About to sit in the waiting room chairs he heard his doctor walk out and call his name with a tight smile on his face, Austin walked up to him and they walked to the familiar hospital room that Austin knew too well, and he only wished he didn't.

He changed into the hospital gown without the doctor having to tell him to do it; he was silent throughout the whole thing. His mother beside him in the process, she would never think of leaving him at a time like this and sometimes it was annoying, others it wasn't.

The doctor did his CAT scan, X-Rays and Ultrasounds and a fast hour and a half later he gave Austin a sad smile. Austin knew that smile, he knew what it meant and he didn't want to hear it. He knew luck wasn't on his side anymore; he lost every inch of luck a long time ago when Dallas and Ally started dating.

He looked away from the doctor and up at the ceiling he wanted to block out the whole world, he didn't want to hear that it spread to different parts of his body. He didn't want to hear that it got worse; he didn't want to hear that his days were numbered, and he didn't want to hear that he was going to be leaving the one person in the whole world that he cared so much about.

"It has spread to your lungs."

Austin cringed when he heard those words; it was set in stone, his fate. He was to die when he was 19, obviously his life was a mistake right?

He was brought back to reality when he heard his doctor offer him the surgery that could ultimately get rid of the condition completely. It was tempting, he wanted it so bad. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to leave Ally, he didn't want to leave Trish, and he didn't even want to leave Dez. He wanted to live on with his friends and reminisce about the good old days when they had Sonic Boom.

He wanted to live on.

He heard crying and looked through his room door; there stood a family huddled together as they cried with each other. He recoiled at the sight and took a shaky breath. That would be Ally, Dez, Trish and his family when he dies and he didn't want them to go through that pain.

But why would he take the surgery to survive when there are many people in the world that couldn't afford it and had to die. It wasn't fair to anyone; it wasn't fair that he got the option to survive. Even if he was so scared to die.

He had to be fearless.

- _You got a devil on your shoulder, inviting me in; but he won't win. _

_- 'Cause I'm fearless, I'm not afraid to be alone._

_- It's over, why? Because I did something wrong. _

_- Love me when I'm gone._

He sung to himself quietly, he looked up at his doctor as he spoke his next word, "No."

He made the decision and he wasn't going back on it, he could tell his mother was proud of him but angry that he didn't take the chance to survive. Austin cried being fearless wasn't what it seemed like it would be.

But he did it; he made a fearless decision so it counts as something.

**Check. **


	3. To Save Somebody's Life

**The Checklist**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 3

To Save Somebody's Life

* * *

**Song's I've used, Prima J- "Corazón (You're not alone)"**

* * *

October 31, 2012- That meant school started 2 months ago, much to Austin's discomfort he had to attend. Though, he liked that his parents were treating him normally. Though something good came out of today; Halloween. Austin loved Halloween and half of the reason to him loving it was because of Ally, he loved it as well.

Unlike Christmas, she had hated Christmas since she was young. She doesn't like receiving gifts, but if she feels generous she would give her closest friends and family gifts. Which made him feel worse about his condition; he was supposed to die in December.

He shook the thought out of his head, he wouldn't think about his condition when he was in school, it would only reduce him to tears and he couldn't cry. Not here, not ever again.

He looked at his checklist and smiled slightly, he had a month and some days to complete the rest of it. He didn't think he could make it. He locked his locker after taking out his song book, his next period was Music and they had to present a song they wrote by themselves to the class with their partner. One would sing and the other would play the instrument.

He and Ally had this class together while Dez and Trish had business. He could only imagine how that was going.

He caught up with Ally in the classroom and they started their daily pointless banter, over the last few weeks Ally has gotten over Dallas completely.

It was faster than Austin had predicted but he was happy it happened sooner than later, because that meant he could have Ally completely to himself before he died.

He let a sad smile grace his face at the thought but then he soon realized Ally was giving him a confusing stare, so he changed that sad smile into a radiant one. Ally chuckled and playfully ruffled his hair.

That's another reason why Austin didn't want the surgery or any type of treatment; he'd lose his hair. His beautiful golden mane, that wasn't happening. You could take his life, but you can't and won't take his hair!

Mr. Dean announced that the presentations would be starting and Austin and Ally quietly sat through 4 performances, critiquing them in their head.

He saw Ally continuously glance at the clock that hung above the door and it started worrying him, what was she doing?

"What's wrong?"

Ally didn't reply, the teacher had called her and her partner up. Only Ally got up though, she walked to the teacher and he saw his face harden as Ally spoke. He shook his head and wrote something on his board, he saw Ally silently watch him with pain in her eyes and then walk away silently.

"My partner didn't show up, I couldn't perform."

Austin grew with slight anger, how could someone make a commitment in a group and not show up the day of, all he had to do was play the instrument while Ally sang, wait Ally was singing? He got over it quickly though because she was singing for a mark, a mark that was worth half their grade so it made sense.

Austin got up and walked to the teacher before he made any further actions, Austin begged the teacher for him to perform with Ally so she could get the mark she deserved.

The teacher told him that it would bring his mark down 3 percent but he didn't care, no one understood how much Ally being happy meant to him. He wanted to see her smile. The teacher blew out and rolled his eyes as he cleaned his glasses, he gestured for Ally to take the small platform again and Austin saw the big appreciative smile on her face as she got up there.

But he saw it soon fade when she looked out to the class, she was doing this. Oh gosh, she was doing this!

"Hey, look at me; look right at me. Just like in my bedroom, just me and you."

Austin encouraged her with kind words, he knew Mr. Dean was growing impatient so he had to make Ally feel comfortable fast.

She looked up at him with sad eyes, "I can't Austin, I-I don't know what I was thinking!" She said about to run out the class.

Austin shook his head, "It's just me and you Ally. No one else, sing for me." He begged her softly.

Ally looked at him, her eyes softening at his words. She nodded her head. She gave him the music sheets and he sat at the piano, she gave him the cue to start playing. She stared directly at him, in his eyes as she sang the song. Just like he asked her to do.

_-Don't worry you're not alone, baby those days are gone._

_-I promise you it will get better, better; corazón a corazón._

_-He acts like a man, but he got girls on the side._

_-Pain let's you hide but the truth don't lie_

_-Don't run away keep it real with yourself._

_-Do it for you and not for nobody else!_

_-Don't worry you're not alone, baby those days are gone._

_-I promise you it will get better, better; corazón a corazón._

_-If you think about getting out, I'm going to make it better.-_

_Don't worry about falling down; we'll get through this together._

_- Corazón a corazón no, no you're not alone._

_- Corazón a corazón you know those days are gone!_

_-When you thinking about giving up, don't you keep on running._

_-Stay and talk I will keep you going._

_- Corazón a corazón no, no you're not alone._

_- Corazón a corazón don't worry you're not alone!_

And then she finished singing and the class erupted in applause. The class has never heard her sing, that was a certainty so they probably were all surprised at what they heard. Not only did she sing in English but she added Spanish somewhere in there as well.

Her song had him thinking though; could he and Ally get through his condition together? Would she be there for him? Of course she would, she was Ally. She cared about everyone, especially him.

He got off the piano bench and handed her, her lyrics sheet. She smiled and handed Mr. Dean the sheet. They got through the rest of the class with a breeze, a big smile plastered on her face throughout the whole time.

Austin couldn't help but feel proud that he was the one that caused that smile. He felt accomplished, in a sense.

Ally waited for Austin to collect his books when the bell rang they walked out of the class and she wasted no time jumping into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms tightly snaked around his neck. She squeezed the daylights out of him, he chuckled at her sudden move it had forced him to drop his books and hold her up by her thighs.

He wished they could stay in this position for forever but that would be weird and he wouldn't want it to be weird for Ally at all, that's the last thing he wanted.

Though, he had to ask what the sudden embrace was for. And he smiled at her enthusiasm when she replied to him.

"You saved my life Austin!"

**Check.**

* * *

**Guys, I'm having second thoughts. Should I continue making this a sad ending? Or should I make it a happy ending?**  
**I hate seeing Austin die, but it's all up to you.**

**Should Austin die?**

**Yes (1)**

**No (2)**

**Just write 1 or 2 in a review!**


	4. To Be Somebody's Hero

**The Checklist**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 4

To be Somebody's Hero

* * *

**So, I came up with a way to satisfy all of you guys. Those who want Austin to die, though there is very little, and those who love Austin too much to see him get buried 6 feet deep.**

* * *

Ever since his last check up in September Austin told his parents and his doctor he wouldn't come back and if he were to die then it would happen. He didn't want to know how bad his condition was getting; he didn't want to know how much time he had left. Though, he had a pretty good estimation.

He felt his body getting weaker every week; he noticed his hair shedding more frequently than it ever has. From an outsider's perspective, you could never tell Austin lost hair, but Austin could tell and that's all that mattered. He knew he didn't have much time left on this planet and what hurt him the most was the fact he'd be leaving the brunette beside him.

"Where are we going to go first?" Dez asked as he looked at all the stores amazed.

Dez has been to the mall before but every time he acts like its his first time stepping foot into the edifice. It was one of Dez's many friendly, funny, and fantastic qualities. With him, it was never a dull moment.

Austin grimaced, he didn't want to lose Dez either.

"You'll be missed Austin."

Austin's head snapped towards the person that spoke those words, why would he be missed? Did they know about his condition? How could they know? Who told? Dez looked to Trish who was frowning slightly, she noticed that the past couple months he's been completely off as if he was hiding a big secret, she had always let it slide because if he wanted to tell them then he would. She wouldn't pry, that was Ally's job.

"Why will I be missed?"

She chuckled confused, "Because I'm leaving, Dez and I are going to the third floor. You and Ally are staying down here, like we discussed a few seconds ago?" She said more as a question then fact. Austin let a chuckle go and scratched the back of his neck, "Oh, yeah. Exactly!" He nervously laughed as he avoided eye contact.

The next minutes consisted of Ally dragging Austin to different stores and asking him if she looked fat, good, ugly, beautiful, nice, and horrible and other things that Austin had no intentions of listing. Ally didn't need anyone's opinion on anything she wore. She could wear a garbage bag and she'd make it look beautiful, she'd compliment the garbage back.

He looked at the brunette in front of him with a smile on his face, "Ally, just like all the other clothes you've tried on. You look beautiful, now can we please go somewhere else?" He begged her.

She gave him a look and rolled her eyes, she took the clothes from him and went to the cashier, and he chuckled. She was so cute when she got angry. He followed after her.

It wasn't long before they were just strolling around the mall aimlessly looking for nothing in particular. Though, when she spoke he was taken back by her question, "Why have you been so secretive lately?"

He didn't know what she meant, okay well he did but he didn't want to know. He couldn't lie to her and he knew this. He knew if she was to ask then he would have to tell her, no matter how much he didn't want to. She'd hate him for keeping it away from her for so long, he knew that but he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to worry her either with his health.

"What are you talking about?"

He wanted to face palm himself for asking such a stupid question, how was 'why are you so secretive' not self explanatory? Ally took care of that for him though by smacking him in the back of his head. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Hey!"

"Austin, you know what I mean. You've been so out of it, and you hardly eat the junk food during our movie nights at Sonic Boom!" She accused him, "You're not on a Hollywood diet are you?"

He laughed loudly, "No Ally! Never, I love junk food. I just haven't been in the mood to eat it lately," Lie.

He mentally punched himself for lying to her, he said he would never and he just did. She didn't deserve this, no matter how much it would hurt her; he knew she deserved to know. He sighed and took her hands; he stopped them from walking and brought her to a mall bench.

He knew she'd tell Dez and Trish and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that, he just wanted to die without anybody knowing. He wanted to leave a note and that is the end of it. He had already written a note and he informed his mother to give it to Ally when he passed on.

He struggled for his next words while he stared into her big brown eyes. He sat on the bench as she stood between his legs looking down at him while he held her wrists.

"Austin, you're scaring me."

Austin grimaced, he was already hurting her. He couldn't live with himself knowing he had caused her pain, she meant way too much to him for that to happen.

"Ally…" he cleared his throat, "I'm not exactly…healthy?" He said in more of a question than statement.

She narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean you're not healthy? Do you have a fever, Austin why didn't you tell me?!" She screeched as she ripped one of her hands out of his grasp and touched it to his forehead.

He chuckled at her good hearted gesture; she got so winded up just at the thought of him having a fever. How was he supposed to tell her that it was bigger than that, big than him, bigger than her.

"Ally, I have t-"

"ALLY!"

Austin and Ally's heads whipped around to see Dallas approaching them angrily. He ripped Ally's wrists from Austin's grasp and glared down at her. Austin was ready to knock the boy out but he saw the look Ally gave him, Ally knew Austin's temper and she knew Austin wasn't afraid to start a public fight if that meant sticking up for Ally.

"What Dallas?"

He scoffed at her greet.

"I've been calling you, why are you ignoring me? Don't you cherish our relationship?"

Ally panicked at that sentence, it was very clear that she and Dallas broken up a long time ago so for him to demand her to answer to him when he calls her was out of line. And Austin had the right mind to knock him back into reality; Ally didn't need to answer to anybody.

"W-we aren't dating Dallas!"

"Like hell we are, you didn't give me your virginity and you're not dumping me until you do! I say when this relationship is over, and it's no where near it."

Austin had enough of this stupid boy demanding things from Ally, but when he mentioned Ally's virginity that's when he felt the need to step in.

About to open his mouth Ally gasped when Dallas' hand print was left on her right cheek, and he aimed to put a matching on her left cheek. Austin's face turned red and he grabbed Dallas' arm, though weak, Austin was still stronger than Dallas. Which showed Dallas didn't work out.

"If you ever, touch her again…I will make sure you won't be able to touch anything ever again." He seethed.

Dallas looked at Austin, "Bite me."

_Pow!_

Austin shook his wrist that held a throbbing fist, he knew his fist was going to bruise later tonight but he didn't care, it was worth it.

Dallas held his jaw and let Ally go, "This isn't over." He glared at the two of them and walked away with what dignity he had left.

He looked at Ally who had tears falling down her cheeks, "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head and picked up her shopping bags, "I'm fine, are you?"

He chuckled, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. A-OK."

She smiled as they walked away from the scene to go find Dez and Trish; it was a comfortable silence between them. He had an arm around her shoulders while he held some of her bags and she was nestled in his side as she held the remainder of bags.

"You know, this is the second time you've rescued me in less than a month."

Austin chuckled, "Hey, it's my job. Where would you be without me?" He knew it was a bad choice of words; it was basically like teasing her telling her she wouldn't have him forever and, her forever was coming to end real quickly.

"Well, you're my own personal hero."

**Check.**


	5. To Be Loved

**The Checklist**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 5

To Be Loved

* * *

**Songs I've used, Avril Lavigne- "I Love You"**

**This is the second last chapter, after this there is going to be one more. You guys won't want to miss it, trust me.**

* * *

_-I like your smile_

_-I like your vibe_

_-I like your style_

_-But that's not why I love you._

She was in love.

Allyson Laura Dawson was in love, and she loved it.

_-And I- I like the way; you're such a star_

_-But that's not why I love you. Hey!_

_-Do you feel- do you feel me?_

_-Do you feel what I feel too?_

_-Do you need- do you need me? Do you need me?_

It was odd to catch her sitting in the public –Sonic Boom, at the grand piano on the main floor singing this song, well singing in general.

But she was in love and she had to let everyone know.

She couldn't understand why she was so stupid, how, she was so stupid! He's been there the whole time. He was always there when she needed him; he was there when she didn't want him to be. It was as if he knew when she'd need him and no matter if she called him or not; he was there.

She glanced up and saw customers watching her in awe, an old couple smiling at each other as she sung the lyrics. She felt her heart swell; she even brought happiness to others.

She didn't mind, she wanted everyone to feel what she was feeling right now; love.

_-I'm not sure you know_

_-That the reason I love you; is you_

_-Just you, being you_

_-Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

_-And that's why I love you._

She stood from the piano as people clapped for her, she didn't let the praise get to her head. She knew she could have done better so she just simply smiled and walked over to the counter to ring up the customers that were patiently waiting. As soon as she finished her shift here she'd have to go see him, she had to tell him that; she had to tell before it was too late.

She felt a tight knot form in her stomach.

She didn't understand why she was getting a bad feeling about everything, but she wasn't going to look into it too much and end up psyching herself out. The rest of her shift went by without interruption, she was asked to perform another song but she kindly declined and told them it was a one time show.

It was Christmas day, the store was hardly busy and she was only opened for half the normal hours for last minute shoppers, after she closed up she could go find Austin. She hated Christmas so much, but she felt this would be appropriate for the occasion.

She closed the store and made her way out of the mall plaza, she had to see him. She loved him. She let her thoughts trail to what she was going to say, she was being out going and spontaneous for once in her life and she was happy it was to profess her love than anything else.

She was ready.

She walked up to his front door and knocked, but before she could finish the door flew open and a frantic looking Mr. Moon showed he walked past Ally mumbling, 'I hope it's not too late.' Ally frowned, okay so maybe he was talking about work? What else could it be?

She stepped into the house as she called out to anybody really, the house was dark and it smelled of old rotten food and the sink was piled with dishes. She frowned at the sight, it was evident that Mrs. Moon hasn't been in for awhile or else this house would be spotless and it wouldn't smell of a dead raccoon.

It was odd that Mr. Moon would run off like that before greeting the brunette and leaving the front door wide open. Was it because he trusted her enough to let her into the home without any supervision? She'd hope so. She was about to profess her love to their son, she hoped they trusted her.

"Austin!"

She called out for the fourth time, but she still got no reply. She grew with worry as she walked up the stairs, the stench grew thicker and it was to the point her eyes were watering. It stung her iris' and she could barely breath; she narrowed her eyes as she poked her head into Mr. and Mrs. Moon's bedroom, it was unkempt and it reeked of moldy dairy products. She took her sleeve down to her fingers and put her sleeved palm on the door knob, closing it quickly.

It wouldn't help but this stink was engulfing her and she was afraid she'd fall into unconsciousness because of it.

She walked into Austin's bedroom to see the bed spread and everything normal, except the few pieces of clothing on the floor. The bedroom still stunk but it wasn't as bad as the previous rooms, she dropped her sleeve and looked around the room for anything that pointed towards where the family would be.

She was so confident coming over here and now she was filled with worry, any thought of confessing any emotions gone.

Why was she so worried?

She last saw Austin at the mall with Trish and Dez, when Dallas came up to them. That was November 16th, it was now December 25th.

It's been over a month.

She didn't understand why they haven't seen each other for such a long period of time, but she didn't question it. They'd talk over the phone and they'd text each other but that stopped a little over two weeks ago. Austin would give a violent cough on the phone and she'd ask if he was OK the motherly side of her coming out and he'd dismiss her question and tell her that he had to go.

They wouldn't talk for another day and the same thing would repeat.

It was odd but she would respect his wishes to stay away from her, it hurt at first and it took a lot of convincing that it was nothing she had done because that was the last thing Austin wanted to do. Hurt his Ally.

But she got the message and when she did, that's when the phone calls stopped and texts were only one sided. She never did get a response.

So she made it her duty today, to come over and tell him what she wanted to tell him for so long. She was in love with him.

She looked at his computer desk that was collecting dust; it looked as if it wasn't in use for three weeks. She frowned at the sight; Austin was always on his laptop so it was strange that it was collecting dust.

She looked at his dressers and saw photos in the same place as they always been and awards for music and academics and a whole bunch of other things like athletics posed on the wall and on the dresser as well.

Nothing was out of the ordinary, nothing at all.

Except for a black leather book that was stationed on the far left side of his dresser hidden underneath some stray clothes, she narrowed her eyes at the book and picked it up.

She knew she'd throw a fit if Austin ever dared to touch her book, but this was different; right? She wasn't missing, she was right here. Austin was missing, and she knew it; Trish and even Dez said Austin told them to stay away and that he was fine.

That's how she knew he wasn't fine.

Austin was like a baby, he craved attention and telling his friends; his best friends to stay away. That was very anti-Austin.

She opened the leather book and saw the familiar Austin scrawling on the front page, '_**This is property of Austin M. Moon, so close it if you are not him.**__' _

She chuckled at his originality and a pang of guilt washed over her features, she closed the book. Maybe, she wasn't supposed to read this. What if something she hadn't wanted to see was in it? She frowned and went to put the book down when a small envelope fell out of it.

She looked at the envelope and her curiosity got the best of her.

She opened it and scanned her eyes over the writing.

_**April 23rd, 2012**_

_**Hey, I guess to anyone who's reading this…I guess I don't have anything to say…directly I mean. If you're reading this I hope my mother is the one to give it to you. **_

_**Well if you're reading this, you should be Ally. Allyson Laura Dawson to be exact. I asked my mom to give it to her, so if you're not she, don't read this. **_

…

…

_**I hope that was enough time for you to close this and put it back. **_

_**Anyways, hi Ally.**_

_**I uhm, I guess I can say I'm sorry. For a lot of things really…I'm sorry I never got to give this to you in person, I'm sorry I never told you about this sooner and I'm sorry I never got to tell you how I really feel about you.**_

_**I want you to know this is NOT your fault; this has nothing to do with you. You couldn't prevent this, it had to happen sooner or later and my time was now.**_

_**I'm guessing, when you're reading this…**_

_**I uhm, **_

_**I'll be…**_

_**Well, I'll be dead.**_

_**Yeah, dead, you read it right. Don't go back to the beginning of this letter and try to piece things together because you can't. **_

_**I was diagnosed with something 4 years ago; remember when I couldn't breathe probably Ally? Remember when we were playing Basketball and I couldn't run the length of the gym because I felt faint and Mr. Brian kept yelling at me? Well, I went home that evening complaining that my lungs felt like they were on fire and it hurt. **_

_**My dad called it heartburn.**_

_**My mom, she took me to the hospital, I was diagnosed with a sickness.**_

_**They gave me an alternative live with this or get a surgery or even go through with medication. The medication would result in hair loss and I love my hair, Ally, you know that. So I didn't choose that for obvious reasons. I wasn't going to go through with a surgery when there was a little to slim chance of me surviving, so I lived with it.**_

_**It only got worse as you could imagine, it didn't spread but the level of the diagnosis got higher and my chances of living got lessened. **_

_**Ally I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, but I didn't want you to treat me any different. I didn't want you to judge me, because I can take anyone else treating me different; but not you Ally. Not you.**_

_**Because, I love you so much. **_

_**And not like a best friend or brother should, but like a boyfriend.**_

_**In a way Dallas could never reach.**_

_**I could give you everything he can't and won't. Now I'm not saying this so you could feel bad.**_

_**But it's just what I feel. I love you Allyson Laura Dawson, so much and I could only wish that I knew what you were thinking when you read this. **_

_**I uhm, well…I don't have anything else to say. **_

_**But what day is it that you're reading this? Because I'm supposed to die in December, is it December when you're reading this? I hope it is. Because if it's not and I'm still alive, I can only imagine you coming to find me and give me a piece of my mind about not telling you about this.**_

_**But it's okay Ally, I know you're crying…I know you can't help it. I mean, I am Austin Moon who doesn't cry when they see me or see me write a personal letter to them? **_

_**See, there's the smile I was looking for.**_

_**(: **_

_**I love you Ally, and I wish; I wish so badly that I beat the Lung Cancer. **_

_**Austin Monica Moon. **_

Ally was gasping for air by the time she finished the letter, she was sobbing so hard it was becoming difficult to breathe. She clutched at her ribcage trying to slow her sobs as she soaked the note with her tears.

How could he have not told her?

How could he live through the pain by himself?

She held onto the leather book and put the envelope inside, she ran out the Moon house and as fast as her feet could take her traveled to the hospital. She had to see for herself.

She had to know if this was real or if this was all fake.

"Austin Moon!" She shouted at the receptionist and she didn't mean to, she really didn't but she wasn't in the mood to be nice and genuine with everyone, she had to see if this was true!

The receptionist shot her a snooty look and Ally didn't have time to lecture her on her poor manners, especially with a job like this. She just didn't have time!

As soon as the receptionist turned her had, she glanced over the desk and saw Austin's information. She hoped it was the right Austin anyways; she took off running down the corridor before the receptionist could see her.

**237…**

**237…**

**237…**

**237…**

Where was that damn room?! She spun in a circle her hair a mess and her face smeared with eyeliner, how could her day gone so bad?

"Ally?"

She looked over her shoulder and saw Mrs. Moon looking out a room door, she ran to the woman. Her eyes begging for her to tell her that his was all a bad dream and she hadn't just read a letter from Austin telling her it was goodbye, she wanted to tell him that she loved him too and they could overcome this.

She wanted him to know, this wasn't the end!

Mrs. Moon saw the envelope and book in her hand and hugged the girl tightly, "It's not a nightmare Allyson; it's real. This is all real."

Ally burst through Mrs. Moon's hold and saw Mr. Moon sitting beside the hospital bed holding the hand of a stranger, that wasn't Austin in that bed.

Austin wasn't pale, he didn't have white hair, and his lips weren't purple.

This wasn't Austin, this was a stranger! Where was Austin!

Ally's heart started beating wildly and she looked between Mr. and Mrs. Moon debating on who she'd yell at. Why didn't they tell her that her best friend had Lung Cancer? Why didn't they tell her that he was dying! What was going on?

"Ally hunny, Austin has been stabilized…there is no guarantee he'll make it through the night." Mr. Moon told her in a hoarse whisper. Ally didn't want to listen to him, this wasn't real this was all a dream. A horrible, horrible dream!

She closed her eyes, she squeezed them tightly. Her tears starting to run out, she cried herself out, the collar of her shirt was soaked and the sleeves of her shirt were smeared with mascara but she didn't care. She didn't care at all.

She heard the two adults shuffling out the room.

Ally just stood there watching Austin's chest go up and down.

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

His heart monitor.

Ally grimaced at the machinery and walked to Austin's bed, she glared down at him. Selfish bastard.

"I hope you know I'm so telling Trish and she's going to smack you into the next century!" She threatened him.

She didn't care if he couldn't hear her or if he could, she wanted him to know how angry she was.

"How dare you not tell us about this, how dare you go through this pain alone! Austin we're your friends, we're your best friends. We'd understand and we'd be there for you! We wouldn't…" she trailed.

She inhaled deeply, "I read your note you know…I went to your house to tell you how much…" She narrowed her eyes, "I read it," she changed her path of thought, "You're not dead, you're stabilized. For now at least and you better wake up Austin Monica or else I'll hurt myself."

She chuckled darkly; she knew he hated to hear her threaten to hurt herself. If anything, that's what he hated. Her getting hurt, emotionally, physically anything.

She looked down to her hands as she realized she was still holding the book, "I have the right mind to throw this book at your head, but I don't want the risk of more damage," she let a playful smirk escape her mouth.

"I'm going to read your personal journal, aren't you going to stop me Austin? Don't you want to stop me?" She teased him, she was hoping for a response but she knew that was wishful thinking.

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

His heart monitor.

She looked away from the pale figure on the bed, "I'm going to read it aloud."

She opened to the second page.

_**Before I die, I want to accomplish some things in life; **_

_**I want to be there for someone. I want to be their Guardian Angel you could say. **_

_**I want to be Ally's Guardian Angel.**_

She choked at the last sentence, she felt her heart break. He couldn't leave her, not after this. She wanted to be with him so bad.

She sighed and continued to read the book aloud.

_**So, I came up with a list of things I can do…6 things actually. **_

**_1. To Make Somebody Smile Through Sadness (_check_)_**

_**Ally and Dallas broke up, she came to me and I made a joke. She smiled.**_

**_2. To Be Fearless (_check_)_**

_**My doctor offered me the surgery again, I didn't take it. **_

**_3. To Save Somebody's Life (_check_)_**

_**Ally's partner didn't show up for music class, I replaced them. She told me I saved her life.**_

**_4. To Be Somebody's Hero (_check_)  
Ally's exboyfriend slapped Ally in the face, I punched him and threatened him. After he left she called me her hero._**

5. To Be Loved

6. To Sleep With a Smile on My Face

Ally smiled sadly at the list, his whole life revolved around her and she felt so selfish because she never thought to ask him how he felt.

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

His heart monitor.

She closed the book, "Well Austin," she said as she choked back the tears she thought she ran out of. She took hold of his hand, "I have news for you mister," She smiled sadly.

She grabbed a pen and wrote something down.

_**I lay in the hospital bed and Ally confessed to loving me**_

"You completed 5 out of 6 things on this list of yours; can you read what this says?" She asked him dumbly.

She chuckled lightly, "It says, I lay in the hospital bed and Ally confessed to loving me."

She watched his facial expression stay the same, her heart broke slightly. She didn't understand why she was expecting a different reaction because she knew she wouldn't get one.

"I love you Austin Monica Moon, I always have. I was just too blind to see it." She leaned over and kissed his cold lips.

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeep…**

His heart monitor.

**Check.**

* * *

**Let's not forget, there is one more chapter after this. You won't want to miss it, that's for sure. So review, review, review! And if you were wondering, yes; his heart monitor flat lined. He's dead.**


	6. To Sleep With A Smile On My Face

**The Checklist**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 6

To Sleep With a Smile on My Face

* * *

**Last chapter, this is actually very sucky. I'm sorry; I'm actually very terrible at ending stories. I just wanted to get this out so you guys didn't have to wait, because I got 10 reviews in less than 24 hours. **

**I just wanted to thank you guys for sticking with this story, please tell me what you think about this chapter, flames, praises anything is welcome. Thank you. I'd like to apologize to those who cried last chapter, lol I read it over and cried a little bit too.**

* * *

"You should have known better Jordyn apologize to your brother," the brunette woman ordered her child. A 3 year old Jordyn ran off with a frown on her face to go find her brother like her mother had instructed.

Ally returned to the kitchen to prepare for tonight's dinner, they were having guests come over and she had only two hours to finish the meal.

It was December 25th, 2017- 5 years after the love of her life died.

She grimaced at the thought,

"_**Austin, Austin wake up and stop fooling around!" Ally croaked as she gave a light chuckle. She looked at the heart monitor and saw a flat line, she closed her eyes as she held his and tightly. **_

_**She'd wake up and this would all be fake, there was no book and there was no letter. **_

_**She heard the footsteps run into the room and she knew there was no faking this, it was all real. She felt someone pushing her out of the room and she was too speechless, she was too in shock to scream and protest. She wanted to be there for him, she needed to be there for him. **_

_**She watched through the window of the door as doctors pressed buttons, injected things into his arms and chest, and monitored his heart monitor. **_

_**One doctor stood off to the side looking down at two charts. **_

_**As if he was comparing something. **_

_**Ally wanted to burst through the door and yell at the doctors, if they were highly trained they would be able to save his life! Why are they just standing around?**_

_**She saw the doctor tap another doctor on the shoulder and ask for their opinion on the two charts; it wasn't long before every doctor abandoned Austin's limp body and went to look at the two charts. **_

_**One of the doctors spoke up and the rest of them flinched, they looked at the door and spotted Ally watching them. They walked over and shut the curtain. **_

_**Ally punched the door in frustration, she knew she just broke her wrist but she didn't care. She walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Moon who were just sitting there quietly.**_

"_**Don't you care that your son just died?!" She yelled at them. **_

_**They looked up at her in shock, "Of course we care Allyson! It's just, what are we supposed to do? We aren't doctors, we can't do anything!" Mr. Moon told her.**_

_**She shook her head, "I'm not asking you to do something; I'm telling you to show remorse over your son. I'm throwing a fit and you two are just sitting here like you're not affected at all! Did you even love him?" **_

_**Mrs. Moon stood up angrily, "Do not give me that crap, you well known just how much I love that boy. I'd give my life for him any day!" **_

_**Ally raised her eyebrow at the irony in that statement. **_

_**She looked away, "Whatever." **_

_**A doctor came out the room minutes later looking pained, "Uhm, Mr. Mrs. Moon; Allyson…" he trailed off as he held his clipboard tightly.**_

_**The three of them stood, Ally glared the doctor down knowing they were about to announce something that would piss her off. **_

"_**It seems there was a mistake…"**_

_**Ally looked away as she tapped her foot on the cold tiled floor, there was always was a mistake. They're graduated doctors, they should know better than that!**_

"_**We misdiagnosed your son." **_

_**Mrs. Moon fainted.**_

_**Mr. Moon tried lunging at the doctor but his common sense kicked in before he could, his son needed somebody at that moment and since Mrs. Moon wasn't available he'd be second best.**_

"_**We gave him the wrong medicine, and it affected his body drastically…we only just realized. We are giving him the right treatment right now and we could only hope for the best. We are terribly sorry."**_

"_**What does he have?" Mr. Moon asked.**_

_**The doctor blushed, "Acute bronchitis."**_

_**Ally's eyes widened, "YOU MIXED UP BRONCHITIS WITH CANCER?! ARE YOU STUPID?!" She flamed at the doctor, "I'm going to sue you and your whole crew for everything you're worth! This is not the last time you'll be seeing me!"**_

_**The doctor didn't reply.**_

_**Mr. Moon couldn't help but agree with Ally, he was suing too. What kind of doctor mixes up bronchitis –an illness, not even a disease with cancer? **_

_**Mr. Moon walked into the room followed by Ally, they watched as nurses fed Austin liquid medicine through an IV. It was pointless, he was dead. **_

_**One of the nurses looked up, "Right now, all we can do is hope for the best."**_

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…**_

_**It was still a flat line.**_

Trish and Dez got married; they had three kids much to Trish's protest.

Two boys and a little girl, the boys were twins.

David and Dave they were 5 and Danielle she was 3.

The doorbell rang, "Jason can you get that please?" Ally called out to her son, she heard a faint 'Yes mom!' and she saw his blonde hair run past her, and the door open.

"Trish is here!" The Latina announced as she walked into the kitchen where Ally remained making tonight's dinner, "You're an hour early."

Trish shrugged, "So, the kids wanted to play."

Ally rolled her eyes, "Of course."

Dez came up from behind and hugged Ally around her waist, planting a kiss on her head.

"Is he here?" He mumbled in her hair, she chuckled at Dez' touch and shook her head, "Not yet."

Dez let her go and walked towards Trish, "All right."

"We're gonna go watch the kids, do you need any help?" Trish asked. Ally smiled at the offer, "Actually I-"

She turned around to see Trish gone; she sighed and rolled her eyes. Typical Trish.

She continued cooking until she felt a tug on her leg, she looked down; she smiled, "What's up Jordyn?" Jordyn smiled up at her mother.

She looked exactly like her, long wavy brown hair, big brown eyes and the same red lips. She was an exact replica; she barely had anything that resembled her father.

Jason is an exact replica of his father though; the shaggy hair, the brown eyes, the personality; but his hair was blonde; which was a miracle.

"Jason, David and Dave don't want to play with Danielle and me!" Ally chuckled, "You know Uncle Dez used to do that to Aunty Trish and me all the time! Don't worry about it; we used to play by ourselves all the time. Jason, Dave and David will come to you guys when they see how much fun you guys are having."

Jordyn smiled, "Okay!"

She jumped down from the counter and ran to find the kids again.

Ally couldn't lie, she loved Christmas now. She had a family and they weren't going to split up.

She turned back to the stove to finish the steaming vegetables. If she kept getting distracted it would never finish on time.

"Whaddup?"

She heard someone ask, her heart stopped. She could recognize that voice anywhere, she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist and squeeze her body tight. They placed their lips in her hair and inhaled her scent.

She didn't mind this kind of distraction. When it was from the right person though,

She felt his lips moving on her collarbone and she couldn't help but let her knees buckle at the tingling sensation

She knew she had to push him away, she was cooking dinner, it was not an appropriate timing, and anyone could walk in right now, the kids could see what their father was doing to her and it would be hard to explain. She felt his lips curve into a smirk, he knew what he did to her and maybe it's what he intended on doing. She narrowed her eyes and pushed him away with her hips, one hand still holding the handle on the pan and the other holding the spatula.

She turned to look him in his eyes, "Leave me alone Dallas."

Dallas glowered at her, "I don't have to leave, I'm here to see my kid!"

"Daddy!" Jason shouted as he ran to his father hooking to his leg, "Hey buddy!" Dallas smiled as he glared at Ally.

He hoisted the kid on his hip, "Having fun?"

Jason nodded his head, "Mommy is cooking dinner for us, Uncle Dez and Aunty Trish, Danielle, David, Dave me and Jordyn."

About to interrupt Ally felt another pair of arms around her waist, she had too many men in her life.

But she knew these arms, these were the right arms.

She turned around in the persons grip and hugged him tightly.

"Whaddup?"

Ally smiled, "Nothing babe, Dallas was just leaving."

Jason looked between his fathers, "Bye daddy."

Dallas glared, "You turned my own kid against me?"

Ally shook her head, "You did that yourself, this is the first time in 4 years you're here to see him. He," Ally gestured to the man behind her, "Has been here everyday!"

Dallas scoffed, "Whatever, this is the last time you've seen me kid!" He told Jason who went to his other father. Dallas left, not before brushing past Ally roughly.

"Daddy!" Jordyn ran to her father, "I missed you!" He chuckled and picked up his daughter, "I missed you too, but I'm here now right." Jordyn kissed her father's cheek.

"Is the food ready?"

It wasn't long before everyone sat around the Christmas Tree after dinner opening gifts and laughing at reactions, Dez was filming the event as everyone passed around gifts. It was a good time, especially seeng the smile on the kids face and seeing them compare gifts.

"Bye Trish, Dez, Danielle, Dave and David."

"_**Dallas I'm pregnant," Ally told her on and off boyfriend. **_

_**It's been a year since Austin was given the right treatment, she never went back to see if he was alive or otherwise. She wanted to start somewhere new. She told Dez and Trish and they've been at the hospital everyday after that, but they stopped months ago. **_

_**She begged them to not tell her anything about him. She couldn't go through the heartbreak again. So she dated Dallas, and she gave him her virginity.**_

_**And in return he gave her a child.**_

_**It wasn't a fair trade.**_

"_**I got your virginity Ally, I don't want you anymore. I don't want the child; you do whatever you want to with it. I don't care."**_

_**That was the last time during her pregnancy she seen Dallas. She had money, she had more than enough money actually; she did sue the hospital and she got a lot of money in return.**_

_**She was 20 so she was capable of getting her own house and raising the child on her own without struggle, she had her father help as well. Everything was fine, until she bumped into someone at the grocery store.**_

"Goodnight babies," she said goodnight to her children.

Jason and Jordyn shared a bedroom; Jason felt it was his duty to protect his little sister no matter what so when they had their separate bedrooms he'd always sneak into her room in the middle of the night.

So they ended up getting bunk beds for the two children.

"Goodnight mommy!" They said simultaneously.

Ally closed the door and walked to her bedroom, she saw her husband waiting for her.

"_**I missed you so much," she admitted after two years of dating, they raised Jason to be their own and they just had a little girl; Jordyn.**_

"_**I missed you too," he admitted too.**_

"_**That's why I want you to marry me," he told her a cheeky smile on his face. **_

_**She smiled through her tears, he was so fearless, and that's what she loved about him. He was her own personal hero, her life savior. She loved him.**_

_**She nodded her head, "Yes, yes!"**_

_**He held her tightly and kissed her passionately.**_

_**She pulled back and everyone in the church stood up clapping, "I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest announced. **_

_**He picked her up bridal style and ran out of the chapel with her, Jordyn and Jason following behind. **_

She hasn't gone to bed with a frown on her face since then.

"Goodnight babe," he said as he kissed her forehead. She smiled, "Goodnight baby."

But she couldn't sleep, something was off, she didn't like the feeling.

She twisted and turned, checked on the kids and got a glass of water, she was still off.

She reentered her bedroom and noticed a book on the dresser, she scowled slightly. That's what was bothering her, that leather black book.

She picked it up and she got a pen from the kitchen and read the book again. She looked at her husband; he must have been having an amazing dream because he was sleeping with the biggest grin on his face.

She then wrote,

_**I lay in our bed as Ally checks off the last task. **_

She walked towards the fireplace in their bedroom and watched as the fire in the fireplace grew, her eyes turned orange off of the reflection of the fire. She threw the leather book in the fireplace and watched as it burned silently.

She heard Austin stir in his sleep, she looked over her shoulder and saw his grin turn into a full fledge smile in his unconsciousness.

**Check. **


End file.
